


Holiday in Goa

by ribbonelle



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marathon Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: He wasn't going to admit it out loud (but he could use some stress relief).
Relationships: Chota/En (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 151





	Holiday in Goa

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse. this is all sex. with some feelings involved but goddamn, it's probably not even plausible, but i needed to write them fucking and i think i've gotten it out of my system. surely en did too. this is entirely's en's pov btw. 
> 
> if you go and take a look at @CaedNua's art on twitter, especially their NSFW art on their priv, you can 100% visualize almost everything in this fic because godDAMN i was so inspired!!! bet i am grateful every day that i am blessed with your presence. thank you sm choten nation (in my head its like 4 of us hahaha) but here's porn, i guess!!!
> 
> title is a reference to this one movie titled outsourced. holiday in goa was code for an affair that the main characters were having, like a vacation time to have fun before returning to the real world.

A new product of theirs had just been released; an entire line of mushroom-themed dinner sets; and En had a new life lesson to take away from the whole experience. Do _not_ fuck with the elderly, because they will make sure you waste literal days trying to explain a simple concept to them.

He was stressed. Stressed enough he could feel the tension tangible in his shoulders, his muscles taut and rigid. 

En didn't even make the conscious decision to visit Chota, but he found himself in the elevator heading up there anyway, too keyed up from the past week. 

He wasn't going to admit it out loud (but he could use some stress relief). 

He'd endure Chota for a couple of hours. 

En unlocked the doors to Chota's room and only vaguely noticed some changes in the decoration; there was more color, Chota had hung pink hearts on his walls. Chota himself was sitting at his table, a cup of tea in his hand and a book in the other. En found him reading more often than not. It was good to know that Chota kept himself informed.

Chota looked up from his book, and his entire being perked up.

"En? En!" The same routine, as Chota leapt from his seat to greet En, book and tea forgotten, "En, how are you?? Are you well? You haven't visited in three months!!" Chota threw his arms around En's shoulders, and Chota's weight was immediately familiar and comforting, "I missed you so much."

"Sorry." That was all he said, and that was all he would ever say in response to Chota missing him. It wasn't something he could fix, wasn't something he was going to take action on. Chota never seemed to really mind.

Chota was squeezing him, and while it was bordering on painful, the rigidity of En's shoulders lessened slightly, "Three months. You always take too long to come see me. I heard about your new dinnerware, too!" He pulled back to excitedly talk to En, arms still around En's shoulders, "I love the carving on the spoons, they're so beautiful! I'm definitely getting the whole set when it comes out."

There was at least one person who appreciated En's business ideas, and that was Chota. His efforts always felt validated, somehow, "I'll send it to you when they're ready for launch."

"Really?!"

Kissing was always something En wasn't entirely sure he was receptive to, until they were doing it. It depended on the day and his mood. Today was fine. Chota kissed him and hummed against his mouth, and En let him do it. Chota took his assent enthusiastically, pressing their bodies together, a leg lifted like he was the star of a soap opera. Dramatic. But that was Chota. 

It could come off as sweet. Chota was obnoxious but he made out like he was a teenager, and while En wasn't opposed to that right now, he also really wanted to get a move on. 

He pulled Chota closer, hands dropping to grab a handful of ass. Chota gasped into their kiss, and En squeezed Chota's butt a little harder, zeroing in onto that sound. The need to sink his dick in Chota and hear more of those noises was getting overwhelming.

"Ah, En," Chota said, tilting his face away, and En took the chance to press his mouth against Chota's jaw, "Okay. Mm, are you going to stay after?"

En nipped at Chota's skin, and relished the small jolt Chota made in response, "Depends on when we're done."

Chota wasn't really happy with that answer, En could sense a whine coming on so En bit his chin one more time to keep him quiet. En pulled away from him then, and made his way to Chota's bed, "Come on."

As always, Chota followed.

It was too easy to reach for Chota and tug at the belt of his pants once they were there, everything felt familiar and frantic and rushed, “Strip.”

Chota obliged; he sometimes made a show out of it, but it really had been three months since they last got together this way.

It hadn't even occurred to En to take his own clothes off, but he wanted Chota to undress as soon as possible, needing to see Chota's body in its entirety, bare and exposed just for him. Chota's decision to keep fit was something En quietly appreciated; but Chota’s physique had always been very appealing. Maybe it was familiarity, or something else, but En drank in the sight of him for a moment, before reaching out and touching Chota himself. He pulled Chota in by the shoulders for a kiss, and then moved down, nipping his skin while he moved.

Chota must have sensed his urgency, reaching over for the well-used bottle of lube on his bedside table, and then behind himself as En leaned over to bite him even more, hands sliding down to palm Chota's nipples. Chota's body was exquisite, to say the least, and it was all for En right now. Chota was making high-pitched noises that only ramped up En's desire, and En wanted to fuck him so bad, wanted to drive Chota to incoherence. He was powerful enough to do it. En was well aware of that.

"En," Chota tossed the lube somewhere and chased En's mouth for a kiss, running his own hands up En's pants, working to get him out of it, "Stay a little after? Please? I really haven't seen you for so long."

En grunted in acknowledgement, not really focused on what Chota was saying. His dick was hard enough that Chota had to pull on the elastic of his briefs to free his erection. Chota pushed his mask up to his nose and dipped down to kiss En's dick, before tonguing it into his mouth.

It had been a _while,_ and En was going to lose his mind.

Chota’s mouth was divine. It always had been, since the very first time Chota did this. But En didn’t want Chota’s mouth.

"Chota," he pushed at Chota's shoulders, and Chota easily went with the motion, slipping off En with a wet sound, a hand darting up to cover his mouth, "Enough."

"Ehh," Chota whined, even as he dropped backwards onto the bed, "But I wanted to—"

" _Why_ are you still talking?"

En was definitely annoyed, and Chota's nose scrunched, unhappy. But his legs are open and that was enough for En.

En leaned down to kiss him again, a little more aggressively this time, and Chota kissed back just as hard. It was good. En wanted it to be better.

He reached down and angled himself into Chota; the slide in was slick and tight, and the heat was exactly what En needed. He stayed still for a moment, their kisses lessened in intensity, till En pulled back out and exhaled, the pleasure like molten lava in his spine. He rested his head on the pillow next to Chota’s face, and started a slow rhythm, fucking Chota languidly.

It was good. It was what he wanted.

But something was…

En pushed himself up slowly to look at Chota, his motion never ceasing.

Chota had a hand over his mouth still, the color was high on his cheeks and pleasure had lidded his eyes, but something was missing.

En pushed back in, and he could only hear a faint exhalation of breath, muffled by the back of Chota's hand.

Chota was quiet.

Chota was _never_ quiet.

But he didn't make a sound, even as he watched En move over him.

The heat was good, Chota's body was always good, but En also wanted...

En reached up and grabbed Chota's wrist, pulling it away and pinning his hand to the bed. Chota frowned, his scarred lips pouting a little, but En gave him a warning look and Chota only huffed, letting En do what he wanted. There was defiance in those bright eyes, and it only made En even more determined.

He snapped his hips and Chota's eyes fluttered close, the flush in his cheeks darkened. There wasn't a reason to wait anymore, and En was dead set on making Chota noisy, so he fucked Chota hard, the way Chota always begged for him to do.

It didn't take long, even with Chota’s valiant effort; he moaned high and reedy, his thighs resting on En's hips tightening. Chota’s eyes flew open as if he was realizing his slip-up, and En wasn't really sure; he was still going at it hard, but something must have changed in his face for Chota to then almost physically melt, his face crumpling with emotion.

He wrested his hand out of En's grip to throw his arms around En's shoulders, hugging him tightly, gasping against En's ear, "En. En! _En_!"

And Chota was loud again, gasping his name in counterpoint to his thrusts, and _this_ was what En had wanted, the repetitive motion, the pleasure. Chota, loud and wanting. It felt right. It was familiar. To be lost in this, it was what En had needed. It was natural, their bodies moving together like they’ve never stopped doing this.

Chota was soon doing that thing he did when he was too into it, a leg shooting up straight and his toes curling; En could feel his muscles tensing, felt him flexing inside around En. It was always something that En lost to, _every time,_ and it was the same way now. 

En shuddered mid-thrust and came, groaning against Chota's shoulder. Chota held him tight; En could feel a mouth against the side of his head; and it was easy to lose himself to the high of orgasm. 

He came to the feel of Chota gently petting him, his hair, his back. Chota was still hard, and that was how it usually was. En would most often finish him off with a hand, or let Chota touch him however Chota wanted to get off.

But.

"Mm, En," he could hear the smile in Chota's voice, "You okay?"

En made an incomprehensible noise of agreement, and turned his face to the side, lips blindly seeking Chota's. They kissed, and En could feel that smile against his mouth. They were both panting heavily, the pleasure still a fog in his mind, and somehow…

En wanted more.

He surged forward, and Chota hummed, following his motion. En sat up and Chota blinked at him, a little dazed, "En?" 

"Turn over."

"Eh?" 

En pulled himself out of Chota and scooted down, grabbing Chota by the hips, "Not done. Not yet."

"O-oh. Oh!" Chota sat up and En bodily flipped him over, making Chota gasp in surprise. Chota grabbed a pillow and hugged it tight, looking back at En excitedly. 

Trust Chota to always want to go again.

Lucky that En wanted to go again, too.

And so they did.

❤

If there was one word En could use to describe Chota, it was insatiable.

Always, always wanting more.

That worked out perfectly right now.

Every so often En thought that he could understand a sliver of what Chota felt; to be so hungry for someone, a gnawing, aching feeling in his chest. If En let it be, the feeling inside him grew and grew, until he couldn't take it anymore, and he'd need to relieve himself of it immediately.

He wouldn't say he had the habit of _missing_ Chota, but sometimes he needed to spend some time with the man to alleviate the feeling. Whatever that meant, En wasn't going to think too much about it. With the added stress of his business deals, the feeling had proved to be too much.

All he wanted now was to exhaust himself to the point of unconsciousness, and gorge himself on Chota.

And Chota was a damn feast.

En had let him have his way for a while, and he was riding En like it was the only thing he knew to do.

Letting Chota take the reins of what they were doing was always _a lot_ , when Chota wasn't giving himself to En, he was taking. He was _taking_ it, facing away from En with his back arched, his face up to the sky as he rode En with abandon, his body working hard.

It was a lot. En had grit his teeth; his entire body felt like livewire, but he wasn't going to stop. He still felt the ache in his core. Chota's back muscles were hypnotizing to look at.

"Ah, ah," Chota breathed, practically shoving himself backwards onto En, "En. So good. _En._ Mmh. I'm—"

En really had intended to let Chota take his pleasure from En however he wanted, but it was on impulse that En reached out to run his palm over the curve of Chota's backside, and then to smack it, hard.

Chota's gasp was tinged with both shock and pleasure, and he tightened around En, caught momentarily in a full body shudder.

"Come on, Chota," En said, and his voice was a deep, throaty wreck, but even he was surprised by his own playful tone, "What were you saying?"

"En!" Chota was almost distraught, the high flush in his cheeks bright red, "P-please!"

"Please what?"

"Do that again!"

Chota hadn't even stopped, his pace had slowed down but he was still moving somewhat, and his eyes looked wild as he glanced at En from over his shoulder.

"Do what again, Chota."

Chota whined, "Spank me again, En. _Please."_

He really felt as if he had nothing else to give, his body was screaming with exhaustion, but En couldn't help himself. Not this moment.

"Needy," he murmured, and slapped Chota's ass again, harder. Chota's high moan was music to his ears, and En couldn't even pretend he wasn't into this, smacking Chota one more time. Chota's skin was reddened; it must have stung; but he was still riding En hard. He was gasping breathlessly, little 'ah, ah' noises like the air was fucked out of him with every thrust, and that was a tell for Chota's impending orgasm.

En wanted to make him come.

"Come on, you insatiable bastard," En growled, gripping Chota's hips tight enough to bruise, "Come."

" _Ah,"_ Chota's head fell back and he was near screaming, lost in it, "Take me there, take me there, _En, please—"_

Chota shook all over, spine arched, his hands gripping En's calves tightly, as pretty as a picture. Even from behind, Chota was stunning this way.

Chota was _tight_ around his dick, it made En groan. En soon pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around Chota, pressing his mouth onto Chota's shoulder blade. He lazily ran his fingers up Chota's stomach, over his chest. En tweaked a nipple, and Chota's hand shot up to slap over En's hand, stopping him.

"En. No. Too much."

Too much. As if Chota had any clue what was too much and what wasn’t. 

But his voice was wrecked, and En decided to show some pity. He left Chota's chest alone, but pulled Chota backwards gently so they could lie on the bed. He slipped out of Chota in the meantime, and Chota turned his face to En, vying for a kiss. They kiss and kiss, and En felt Chota's hand slide in between them, taking a hold of En's dick.

He was still hard, even if he was sore as hell.

"Mmm," Chota shifted and jerked En off properly, pushing himself up on an elbow, "I'm going to feel you for days."

En exhaled, unable to stop smiling a little, "Naturally. You always—ngh. You never know when to take it slow."

All En could see was the flex of Chota's arm working diligently at him, "But why would I, En? I _want_ to feel you. I want to feel you when I walk."

Chota's voice was sultry, and the friction was getting to En. He bit his lip, turning his face towards Chota and closed his eyes, focused on the sensations.

Chota spoke against his hair now, the rumble of his voice pleasant, "You fuck me so good all the time. I can't even try to take it slow with you. I love you, En."

En reached out to grab the back of Chota's neck, pulled him close, and came. Chota jerked him through it, pressing kisses onto En's head. En made a rough noise and had to grab Chota's wrist to make him stop. Chota obliged, a smug smile on his face.

"Ugh," En groused, releasing Chota's hand, "Greedy fucker."

"Sorry. I just haven't seen you for too long." Chota brought his hand to his mouth, and licked a stripe of En's cum up his palm. En watched him, nose scrunching up in disgust.

"I let you off easy, didn't I? So what the hell."

"Aw, En. Don't get mad at me~"

En wasn't particularly angry, but he reached up to pinch Chota's nipple anyway, making Chota yelp in surprise.

They wrestle each other for a bit, even if En belatedly realized how stupid that was, but Chota caught his wrists and locked him in a hold, then proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him, and En didn’t really mind so much after that.

Somehow they maneuver themselves till En’s head was resting on Chota’s chest, and En suddenly couldn’t even muster the energy to open his eyes.

He was comfortable. Sleep came easy.

❤

Being kissed awake wasn’t something En was familiar with, but he found that he didn’t mind it, not when Chota was this gentle.

There were no qualms with kissing at the moment, at least. It always took a while for En to get to that point, but he was there now, and he could spend hours just making out with Chota, if he so desired. He still felt heavy with sleep, but the physical contact was slowly rousing him awake.

En broke their kiss after a while, and Chota immediately puts his fingertips over his mouth, making him look almost shy. He laughed a little, and En...

"Are you feeling better?"

It took a while for the question to register for En, he was satisfied and drowsy, his thoughts were a little sluggish from sleep.

"Hm."

"That's good."

En patted around under the blanket, blindly reaching for Chota. Found Chota’s hip and rested his hand there, “I feel gross.”

“Then go take a shower,” the amusement in Chota’s voice was a little irritating, but En felt fingers thread through his hair and he wasn’t so mad anymore, “I’ll make something for us to eat?” It was definitely a question, and En made a noise of affirmation.

“Anything you want in particular?”

“Whatever’s fine.” As long as it was mushrooms. But Chota knew that by now.

“Okay,” Chota sang, “I’ll make something good. Go take a shower, En.”

En made another noise, this one incomprehensible, and Chota laughed. He sounded happy. En didn’t open his eyes.

"Fine, fine. I'll go get cleaned up really quickly," he felt Chota lean in and then the press of lips to his forehead, and then Chota moved away from him to probably disappear into the bathroom.

En laid there on the bed for a while, basked in the bone-deep satisfaction he felt. The bed was comfortable; Chota was very particular about his material things, and it proved to serve En well. But he did feel the dried come on his skin, and he didn't even want to imagine what Chota must be dealing with.

There was the sound of the shower turning on, and Chota's faint singing voice, some tune En recognized.

En got out of bed.

Chota turned around in surprise when En joined him in the shower, but his arms opened readily enough for an embrace as En crowded him in under the water, kissing him deeply.

The expression on Chota's face was a little funny after En broke away, but he blinked it away too soon, now stunned instead, "En?"

"Pass me the soap."

Chota did. En set to cleaning himself, and allowed Chota's arms around his shoulders still, just a pleasant weight. While he was at it, he swiped the bar of soap over Chota's body too. Chota made an appreciative noise, and smoothed down En's hair down his back.

"Did you want to talk about earlier today?"

En looked at him, and scoffed, "There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Eh?” Chota tilted his head, but didn’t push anymore. A rare feat for Chota. En rested his head on Chota’s shoulder and slid his arms around Chota, reaching to soap up his back, methodical about it, only lingering once he passed the curve of Chota’s ass.

Chota made a breathy noise and arched his back a little more, giving En more space.

They were surrounded by so much wet, but En’s throat was dry.

"It was just meetings. One after the other. We found a new cross-eye settlement to the west. Someone’s been trying to sell knockoffs of the company’s gardening products. Noi still doesn’t listen to me. Matsumura keeps talking about this guy he wants to partner up with.”

Chota chuckled a little, pushing his cheek against En’s, “That’s a lot of things at once.”

No kidding, En thought, but didn’t say aloud.

“You never space out your meetings. You can’t do everything at once, you know,” Chota said, doing something En can’t see, then put his hands in En’s hair. Does Chota even use shampoo? En wasn’t sure, “Noi-chan’s an adult now, don’t worry about her too much. And I’ve heard about…ah, who was it? Fujita? Ask Matsumura-kun to bring him over sometime. See what the rest of the family says about him.” Chota leaned back to shampoo the top of En’s head, and smiled, “You’ll take care of the thieves. And the low-life cross eyes. That isn’t even a question, En. All you need is a good night’s rest, and then you’ll destroy them all.”

En looked at him, and only saw absolute faith on Chota’s face. But of course. This was Chota.

Chota reached above them for the showerhead, and pulled it down, “Close your eyes, En.”

En did.

❤

En could leave any time he desired. That was the nature of their arrangement. En could leave whenever he wanted to.

He settled in bed, wearing one of the extra robes he left in Chota's wardrobe, and started going through his agenda for tomorrow. He was double checking his timeslot for a meeting when Chota entered his peripheral vision, and En could practically see how Chota was thrumming in place with excitement. He glanced over at Chota over the rim of his reading glasses, and gave him a look.

If Chota was smart, he wouldn't say anything.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case today.

"Are you staying over?"

En didn't bother answering. Chota seemed to get the hint and made a happy noise anyways, and he got on the bed on all fours, crawling closer to En.

"Thank you. Can I show you how thankful I am?"

From where En was sitting, he could see straight down Chota's robe. Chota's chest was always bare, but there was something about seeing them this way; almost as if En was taking a peek; that felt scandalous. They _just_ went for another round in the shower though; he knew Chota was insatiable, but this was borderline ridiculous.

"Chota. I need to work."

Chota pouted but gave that up soon enough, too happy to be displeased for long, "Okay, okay." He leaned in to peck En's cheek, and moved off of the bed, fixing his robe proper, "Do you want tea?"

En watched him, and nodded, "Yes. Thank you."

Chota offered him a smile and went off to make said tea, and En returned to work. It should feel strange, staying the night, acting as if this was a common occurrence with Chota. But En couldn't bring himself to feel as if this was a bad idea. As if it was something he didn't want.

He'd never _vocalize_ that, of course, but he knew what he wanted right now.

And that was to spend the night and drink tea.

That was all.

So he went through his plans for tomorrow, and Chota brought him tea, something light and calming. Chota got in bed next to him and read a book; probably the same book En saw him reading way earlier, and while Chota had curled his fingers over his mouth, the creases at the corner of his eyes were telling; Chota had a smile on his face.

If En thought too hard about it, he would want to leave. Or he'd think that he should leave. Either or.

But he was truly and thoroughly exhausted, and the remnants of his last orgasm was still coursing through him, so he didn't pay it any mind.

This worked, for now. It was good.

Chota was within touching distance. If he reached out just a little, he’d touch Chota’s thigh. But he didn’t want to do that. Of course.

En redirected his focus to his phone, and skimmed through the updates he received throughout the day. Nothing too important. Nothing that was distracting him from Chota’s proximity.

 _Why_ was he depriving himself anyway?

“Chota.”

“Hm?” It took a while for Chota to tear his eyes away from his book, but he took one look at En and tossed it aside, turning towards En properly, “You’re done with work?”

“Yes,” the simplest answer, but he put his phone aside and pulled Chota close, urging Chota to sit on his lap, “Yeah.”

Chota hummed, his robe hiking up from how he was straddling En’s thighs, “Want me to show you how happy I am that you’re staying over?”

Tempting; Chota’s mouth was _something_ , but En didn’t want Chota to be too far away. He shook his head and moved to take his glasses off of his face, but Chota made a displeased sound, leaning closer, “Keep them on.”

“Hah. You’re into glasses?”

“I’m into _you_ ,” Chota hummed, and reached in between them and under En’s robe, teasingly running his fingers along En’s half-hard length, “And maybe just you in glasses. I don’t get to see that often.”

“Shut up, Chota.”

“Yes, sir.”

En kissed him, maneuvering so the glasses didn’t press against Chota’s face too much, and it was easy to lose himself in this again. Impossibly, he was aroused and hard after a few more strokes, and after a particularly deep kiss Chota laid on him.

Chota shifted closer, pushing up against En; even closer than they’ve been the whole day.

Fingers wrapped around both their cocks, eyes on where they were touching, Chota murmured, “Just slow?”

En glanced at him, and couldn’t help but notice how long his eyelashes were. How strangely demure he seemed this way. En exhaled quietly, leaning forward till their foreheads touched.

“Slow.”

And slow it was. Chota just leisurely pulling at their lengths, breathing in the air En exhaled.

En didn’t even think he had anything left to give. But it felt good, and Chota’s body was a pleasant weight on top of him, and it felt as it he could stare at those eyelashes forever.

En knew that no matter what happened, no matter what he had to do, he could come back here. He could return to this body, these eyelashes.

Respite.

❤

En had to leave.

He had things to cater to, projects to oversee. En did not usually stay this long at Chota’s, but it happened from time to time. En was satisfied.

“Thank you,” Chota said, mask halfway on, his smiling mouth exposed, “I had a good time.” He leaned closer to kiss En’s cheek and then pulled his mask down, his smile now shadowed, “Hopefully you won’t wait three more months to come visit me again?”

En tsked, and gave Chota a look. But he didn’t say anything. Even he knew better than to promise Chota anything, much less promise something he could not be sure of.

“If you need anything—”

“I know, En. Don’t worry about it.”

En should leave. He had a busy day ahead of him.

“See you, Chota.”

“See you.”

Walking into the elevator, with Chota waving at him, En already felt much better. His limbs were loose, his head was clearer, and he was mentally going through his agenda for the day. Slowly but surely, he was forgetting about Chota.

But not before quickly notifying his project manager to send a new dinnerware set to the restricted tower in the mansion when they could. Then, En let himself forget.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm licoricetongues on twitter!


End file.
